Computers have become increasingly commonplace, with users desiring to run an increasing number and variety of programs on their computers. Increasing the number of programs run on a computer can be problematic because it can result in situations in which the resources, such as available memory, of the computer are strained. Straining such resources can result in slow or sluggish operation of the computer, reducing the user friendliness of the computer.